La Tercera Unión
by Apolonia86
Summary: Vegeta se siente inquieto por alguna razón... está enfrentando el momento más duro de su vida. Sí, otro Vegeta y Bulma. One-shot. Un fic de Nora Jemison.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**La tercera unión**

_(The third bond)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Nora:** Ohayo de nuevo, todos ---solo en caso de que se estén preguntando, no, no escribo 24 horas al día. **Sí** tomo ocasionales tiempos libres para comidas, y clase ---dormir es para enclenques, sin embargo. ^_-

De cualquier manera, aquí está otra historia cortita que escribí durante la pausa del foro. Es sin embargo otro cuento de Vegeta y Bulma, sobre un significante momento en su relación... y una importante etapa en el ciclo de vida de un Saiyajin. Y maravilla de maravillas, está basado parcialmente en la Película 13 ("¡El Ataque del Dragón! Si Goku no puede hacerlo, ¿¿Quién puede??")... sí, realmente me gustó esa. Ahora, debo advertirles, esta historia es tan ñoña como Vegeta y Bulma puedan ser, en mi mente... Así que han sido advertidos. Y, como siempre, pueden encontrar esta historia y otras en su totalidad en mi página web.

¡Y háganme saber que piensan! 3D)

Nora

* * *

Bulma miraba, sonriendo, mientras Trunks corría, gritando y saludando mientras la máquina del tiempo parpadeaba y desaparecía en neblinas temporales. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado; a pesar de lo mucho que podría extrañar a Tapion, el regalo del valiente guerrero de la espada mantendría a su hijo feliz por semanas. Por un momento se preocupó que su hijo pudiera lastimarse con la espada, luego se detuvo. Siempre cometía errores viendo a Trunks como un ordinario niño pequeño; habiéndolo bañado y cambiado sus pañales y atendido su lastimadas en las rodillas por años, era fácil olvidar que su hijo tenía el poder para destruir la Tierra. Suspiró, y se preguntó de nuevo qué hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera juntado con gente común.

En la distancia, Trunks dejó de saludar y estuvo de pie derecho, mirando al cielo tras la máquina del tiempo, y Bulma repentinamente frunció el ceño, mirándolo. Una leve brisa estaba soplando, haciendo ondear el cabello del niño, y por un momento no vio a su pequeño, emocionable hijo, sino a un más alto, bastante joven hombre... parpadeó, y la visión pasó, pero la epifanía quedó. Ella jadeó, luego intentó desecharla. Probablemente había sido la espada que había comenzado el parecido... Pero frunció el ceño, y miró más de cerca a su hijo. Trunks había crecido un poco últimamente; tendría que llevarlo de compras de nuevo pronto. Ya era una versión miniatura de su padre en complexión... estaba creciendo tan rápido. Demasiado rápido. Parecía solo ayer que hubiera mirado a su diminuto, enojado rostro de recién su recién nacido y sentido su pequeña cola enroscarse alrededor de su muñeca... suspiró. Su niñez había pasado, parecía, en el parpadear de un ojo. No sería su pequeño por mucho más.

Infelizmente, se volteó ---y miró a la enigmática mirada de Vegeta. Se sobresaltó; él estaba sentado a unos pocos metros de distancia sobre una pila de escombros, mirándola. Ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. Él era tan distante, a veces, que se olvidaba que incluso estaba allí... molesta por su mirada, se volteó. Él nunca la dejaría escuchar el final de eso si la encontraba siendo sentimental. Aunque él parecía estar en buena forma, a pesar de la batalla que acababa de ocurrir; por supuesto, si hubiera estado herido, no le hubiera dicho. Ella sabría si él estaba herido si lo encontraba inconsciente en algún lugar más tarde, medio muerto por alguna herida que no le hubiera dicho. Durante los años había aprendido lo suficiente de él para saber que él podía cuidarse solo. Y si no podía, bueno, destino ---o al menos, tal vez Dende--- lo haría por él. **Tontos y niños,** pensó irritada, **tontos y niños.**

Excepto que Vegeta no era ningún tonto. Sintió sus ojos en ella mientras se giraba y hacía su camino de regreso hacia la ruina de la Corporación Cápsula, saltando sobre los escombros mientras iba. Ignoró su escrutinio; estaba casi acostumbrada a sus humores y sus miradas ahora. Si tenía algo importante para decir, lo diría; si no, ni siquiera necesitaba molestarse en preguntar. Vegeta lidiaba con cosas cuando **él** estaba listo.

Y ella tenía cosas más importantes en qué preocuparse. Su hogar estaba en ruinas, y con el resto de la ciudad igual de dañada, la instalación Cápsula no iba a ser la más alta prioridad en reconstrucción. Lo que quería decir que tendría más suerte si se encarga del problema ella misma. La mayoría de los servo-bots habían sido destruidos con el edificio, pero había suficientes en el almacén de la Cápsula, tal vez podían cuidar de las reparaciones ellos mismos...

Mientras saltaba sobre una caída loza para alcanzar el segundo nivel del medio demolido edificio, arriesgó una mirada hacia atrás y vio con cierta cantidad de sorpresa que Vegeta había dejado de mirarla y se había volteado para mirar a Trunks. Ahora **eso** era interesante; incluso a pesar que él había, sutilmente, comenzado a mostrar más atención a su hijo últimamente, todavía tendía a ignorar al niño cuando no tenía nada que hacer con él. Y la mirada en su rostro... sus ojos estaban más angostados que lo usual, y perdidos en pensamiento.

¿Entonces qué estaba pasando a través de la mente del guerrero?

Esperaba que no fuera nada sobre llevarse a Trunks para más entrenamiento; su hijo era siempre un pequeño extraño después de unos pocos días solo con su padre. **Vegeta saca el Saiyajin en él,** pensó, incómoda. Él le había explicado que eso era necesario ---que sin un saludable escape de sus instintos guerreros naturales, Trunks se arriesgaba a perder control de su poder algún día en un momento de estrés. Pero lo que no le había dicho, cosa que había adivinado, era que Vegeta necesitaba el escape tanto como Trunks lo hacía, si no más. Incluso antes del nacimiento de Trunks, él había tenido un hábito de desaparecer por días; donde iba y que hacía, no tenía idea. Todavía lo hacía de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las veces sin llevar a Trunks con él; cuando volvía, no era diferente, pero podía sentir una calma en él, como si sus salvajes demonios se hubieran puesto a descansar de nuevo, o al menos por un tiempo.

Entonces tal vez todo este evento había sido beneficioso después de todo, pensó mientras hacía su camino a través los pasillos esparcidos con escombros en la parte todavía de pie del edificio. Su casa había sido completamente destruida, pero al menos Vegeta y Trunks habían tenido la oportunidad de luchar de nuevo. Así que tal vez estarían relajados, por un tiempo.

No, pensó enojada, como que tuvieran un lugar para relajarse **dentro**. Sacó la cápsula vacía que había traído con ella mientras entraba en su habitación, y la expandió para revelar un amplio cofre de almacenamiento. Hasta que las reparaciones estuvieran completas, estaban sin hogar. No es que fuera un problema materialmente ---ella **era** una millonaria, después de todo; sólo rentaría un hotel por un tiempo ---pero aún dolía. Había vivido en este edificio toda su vida. Su padre había construido este lugar; su hijo había nacido aquí... suspiró y se detuvo en empacar el cofre, levantando una enmarcada fotografía del suelo. El vidrio se había roto, pero simplemente hizo a un lado los pedazos que se habían roto; era una foto que su madre había sacado de ella y Trunks, con Vegeta pareciendo completamente molesto en el fondo. Sonrió, recordando el día que la foto había sido tomada. Vegeta justo había llevado a Trunks al parque de diversiones ---ella **todavía** no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso--- y su madre había, con su irrefutable encanto, convencido a Vegeta para quedarse quieto el tiempo suficiente para poder fotografiarlo con Bulma y Trunks en frente. Típicamente, su espalda estaba a la cámara. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza en atribulada diversión. Solamente Vegeta.

Terminó de empacar su ropa e irreemplazables de su habitación, y después de tomar las últimas ropas de Trunks de su habitación, levantó la fotografía de nuevo. Sería una pena si algo le sucediera a esta, especialmente dado que probablemente nunca haría que Vegeta aparezca en un retrato familiar de nuevo... pero si él la veía, se reiría de ella. Y con buena razón; ella se **estaba** volviendo sentimental. Llorando la pérdida de la infancia de su hijo y su casa, rememorando el pasado; eso no era como ella en lo absoluto. Tal vez era solo el estrés del día.

Pero... disimuladamente, movió un par de cosas a un lado en la caja de almacenamiento, y puso la foto entre algunas ropas cerca del fondo, donde no fuera vista. No hacía ningún daño mantener algo tan simple como eso.

En ese momento, sin embargo, escuchó un sonido y se sobresaltó violentamente, rápidamente empujando las ropas de nuevo a su lugar sobre la foto. Alzó la vista, con culpa, para ver a Vegeta mirarla desde la puerta.

* * *

Algo estaba mal.

Vegeta miró a su hijo mientras el niño desenvainaba la espada en su espalda y la blandía en burla, riendo mientras la oscilaba alrededor para atacar a monstruos y sombras imaginarias, e intentaba ignorar el extraño presentimiento que había venido sobre él. ¿Qué era eso, se preguntó, sobre Trunks que ahora, en dos líneas temporales separadas, el niño tenía una predilección por la espada? No es que le importara ---si recordaba correctamente, muchos Saiyajin sentían un empuje instintivo hacia un arma en particular en algún punto de sus vidas, y no había ninguna deshonra en usar una. Al menos la espada de Trunks era un arma más elegante que las estúpidas cosas corporales de Kakarotto. Mucho más adecuado para un hijo de su sangre. Bueno, importaba poco, de cualquier manera. Si el niño estaba atraído por la espada ---e incluso en esta más reciente batalla, había sido lo efectivo suficiente con ella ---Vegeta no lo detendría.

Pero tanto como le complacía que Trunks hubiera alcanzado una nueva etapa de su desarrollo como un guerrero, algo más lo distraía. No había dejado pasar por alto la mirada en el rostro de Bulma cuando la mujer se había volteado de Trunks un momento atrás. Entonces estaba infeliz de ver a su hijo crecer, ¿verdad? Él se sonrió para sí en diversión. Podía ser tanto como una mujer Saiyajin a veces, pero todavía era Humana, y él no podía olvidarlo; toda la raza tenía una inclinación por el sentimentalismo. Eran tales débiles criaturas que supuso que era natural para ellos encariñarse con las cosas como eran; lo inevitable del destino parecía molestarles. Los niños crecían; esa era la naturaleza de las cosas. Bulma había estado incluso preparada para eso; había recibido un pre estreno de lo como se vería su hijo como un joven hombre, y todavía persistía en querer que Trunks se quedara como un niño. La tonta mujer de Kakarotto era de la misma manera sobre sus hijos y Kakarotto compartía su confusión sobre el asunto; se preguntaba si todas las mujeres Humanas eran de esa manera sobre sus hijos, o si él y Kakarotto habían encontrado a las dos menos cuerdas mujeres en el planeta. Generalmente pensaba eso ---pero al menos, la suya era más bonita.

Se movió sobre su pila de escombros, y trató de resolver este extraño sentimiento. Era más que el estruendo usual de post batalla; y cuando pensó sobre eso, se dio cuenta que el sentimiento había estado presente por varios días, creciendo lentamente en la parte de atrás de su mente. No había sido la batalla lo que despertó su consciencia de la sensación... había sido algo más. Algo más reciente, más sutil. Y no podía definirlo sin importar cuanto intentara.

Suspiró en irritación y se centró en la devastación alrededor de él; tenía consideraciones más importantes que vagos presentimientos y nebulosos fantasmas. Podía importarle menos sobre el resto de la ciudad, ¿pero que ese maldito monstruo **tuviera** que destruir **su** casa? Tanto como resentía a Kakarotto por acabar con la criatura, tenía que admitir que el otro Saiyajin ciertamente lo había hecho de una manera satisfactoria. Era adecuado que el monstruo sufriera un poco antes de morir, después de lo que había hecho. Pasaría algún tiempo antes que la Corporación Cápsula fuera habitable de nuevo ---y, notó con molestia, su cámara de gravedad había estado en la porción de la casa que había sido dañada. Eso le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Eso, y la destrucción de la cocina; tenía hambre.

Apretando sus dientes en molestia, se levantó y saltó del montón de escombros, limpiándose meticulosamente. Trunks pausó en su asalto a un árbol caído, notando su movimiento, y corrió hacia él, enfundando la espada mientras corría. Vegeta casi sonrió, viendo que el niño ya había aprendido a enfundarla sin mirar. "¡Papá! ¿Me viste cortarle la cola a ese monstruo?"

"Aa. No está mal. Tu forma necesita algo de trabajo."

El niño asintió entusiasmado, sus ojos brillantes, y Vegeta frunció el ceño, notando las reveladoras señales. Sí, el niño estaba en los comienzos de otro agonizante chorreo de crecimiento. Con diez años de edad, era temprano para él, pero entonces, los niños Humanos parecían brotar por la noche, y Trunks era medio Humano. Por un momento frunció el ceño en molestia. Ese era el problema con encontrarse un hijo crecido de una línea temporal futura ---ya sabía que el niño no sería mucho más alto que él. Maldición. Oh, bueno. Luego se le ocurrió que Bulma debió haber visto las mismas señales en su hijo. **Ah. Entonces tal vez tiene razones para estar molesta.**

Trunks estaba parloteando además de él sobre Tapion, y Vegeta medio escuchaba, sin importarle en lo más mínimo sobre el hombre de apariencia extraña con el cual Trunks se había encariñado por un breve tiempo; como un guerrero, Tapion había sido valiente, pero daba risa. Más le inquietaba Bulma. Sucedía raramente, pero si ella estaba por deslizarse en otra de sus periódicas depresiones, él tendría que soportar su silencio y abatimiento por días. Tal vez esa había sido la razón de su extraño sentimiento. No entendía su problema; ¿entonces qué si su hijo estaba creciendo y su casa era destruida? Suspiró en exasperación, y cruzó sus brazos. Humanos. Mujeres.

Trunks lo tiró del brazo, y él bajó la vista. "¿Qué?"

"Mamá esta molesta de nuevo, ¿verdad?" el niño preguntó. Vegeta le parpadeó; Trunks golpeteaba en tanto que era fácil de olvidar que tenía una gran mente y excelente poderes de observación para un niño de su edad. Justo como debería ser, por supuesto; él **era** el hijo de Vegeta, después de todo. Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del niño.

"Ella siempre está molesta por algo. Conoces a tu madre."

"Pero es diferente esta vez, ¿o no? Quiero decir, no está molesta por la casa. Es algo más."

"¿Cómo debería saber?" Vegeta respondió, molesto; el niño era tan persistente como su madre. "Probablemente no seamos alimentados hoy, eso es por seguro."

Era una señal de la preocupación de Trunks que el prospecto de hambre no lo molestara por el momento. Miró tras su madre pensativamente, cruzando sus brazos en inconsciente imitación de Vegeta. "Creo que está sola," declaró. "No como la mayoría de la gente sola, pero aún así... no lo sé."

¿Sola? Vegeta frunció ante la selección de palabras de Trunks. ¿Cómo podía estar sola? Trunks estaba siempre debajo de los pies, y Vegeta estaba alrededor estos días mucho más de lo que había estado una vez... era otra cosa sin sentido Humana, decidió. Estaban todos chiflados. "Lo superará," respondió, sin querer que Trunks sintiera su inseguridad.

Trunks suspiró, y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sonriendo mientras su brazo golpeaba el puño de su nueva espada. "Tal vez sí. **Yo** no estoy más solo, al menos ---tengo a Oniichan. Goten tenía razón; es lindo tener un hermano." Se detuvo, sacando la espada de nuevo y gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras la blandía. Vegeta hizo un gesto de dolor; no era de extrañarse porque los niños Saiyajin eran enviados lejos de su mundo. Los mocosos podían molestar los nervios de cualquiera.

Un familiar destello de ki que se acercaba llamó su atención, y alzó su vista para ver a Kakarotto cayendo del cielo. "Io, Vegeta," saludó el otro Saiyajin, y él favoreció a Kakarotto con un gruñido de respuesta.

Kakarotto ---Vegeta odiaba el idiota nombre de pronunciación Humana del otro guerrero, Goku--- miró alrededor en sorpresa a la ruina de la Corporación Cápsula, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y silbando. "Oyoo, Vegeta. ¡Tu casa está toda en ruinas!"

En segundo pensamiento, el nombre aplicaba. Un nombre idiota para un idiota. Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí, de cualquier manera ---debería estar exhausto después de su batalla con ese monstruo... "Gracias por señalar eso, baka. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Bueno, Chi-chi dijo que con tu casa hecha un desastre, tu y tu familia no tenían ningún lugar para vivir. Entonces pensé que te ofrecería ---eres bienvenido de quedarte con nosotros hasta que todo esté arreglado aquí."

Vegeta lo miró en respuesta, y bruscamente algo en la mente del otro pareció conectarse, mientras recordaba a quien le estaba hablando. Él rió tímidamente, y puso una mano detrás de su cabeza. "Oh. Uh... supongo que no. Sólo pensé que preguntaría."

"Podemos cuidarnos solos."

"Lo sé, lo sé. ---Digamos, ¿dónde está Bulma?"

"¿Cómo debería saberlo? No soy su guardián."

Kakarotto se volteó para fruncirle el ceño, desconcertado. "Tu puedes decir donde estoy todo el tiempo, ¿pero no tu esposa?"

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y lo miró de nuevo. "Eso es diferente. Tu y yo hemos luchado juntos."

"¿De verdad? Bueno, está bien..." Kakarotto se enderezó un poco, luego hizo un gesto de dolor mientras un amoratado músculo le dolía. "Iteh--- Bueno, me voy a casa, ahora que todo está envuelto aquí. Chi-chi debería estar poniendo la cena, pronto." El estómago del otro Saiyajin gruñó fuertemente como si estuviera de acuerdo, y Vegeta sintió el suyo propio apretarse de manera comprensiva, aunque no dijo nada.

En ese momento, Trunks corrió, sus ojos amplios mientras espiaba a sus dos ídolos de pie juntos. "¡Goku-ojisan!"

Kakarotto rió y revolvió el cabello del niño; Vegeta contuvo la molestia. Que un hijo de la casa real de Vegeta deba ser tratado en tal indigna manera... pero Trunks claramente lo disfrutó, así que contuvo su lengua. "Trunks, tu y Goten lo hicieron bien hoy," dijo Kakarotto, y el pecho del niño se hinchó con orgullo.

"Sólo quería ayudar a Oniichan," Trunks respondió, sonriendo. "¿Dónde está Goten?"

"Gohan lo llevó a casa. Todavía estaba un poco débil por la pelea."

La sonrisa de Trunks se desvaneció y sus ojos se volvieron amplios con preocupación.

"¿Está bien?"

"Oh, estará bien. Sabes que es tan resistente como tu."

Trunks se volteó a Vegeta, sin embargo, todavía preocupado. "Papá..."

Kakarotto lo miró también. "Sabes, si tu y Bulma no se quieren quedar, él es bienvenido."

Vegeta frunció el ceño en molestia, luego suspiró. "Bien, bien, lo que sea."

Trunks saltó de arriba a abajo, agradeció a Vegeta, e inmediatamente despegó hacia la casa Son. Kakarotto rió y lo miró disminuirse en la distancia por un momento, luego frunció el ceño, volteándose de nuevo a él. "Puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera, sabes eso. ¿Pero donde se **van** a quedar tu y Bulma?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." Frunciendo el ceño, miró al otro guerrero; Kakarotto parecía lastimado, pero sin embargo ileso. "Tomo que no te sobrepasaste esta vez con el nivel tres."

"No. Mucho más tiempo y podría haberlo hecho. ¿Qué sobre ti? ¿Estás bien?"

"Bien. Sabes que toma mucho más que algún monstruo aleatorio para detenerme."

Kakarotto le sonrió, y Vegeta le sonrió en respuesta a pesar de sí mismo, sabiendo que el otro guerrero también estaba recordando sus luchas contra Majin Buu. "Bueno, cuídate," dijo Kakarotto, alzándose en el aire lentamente para irse. "Eres el único Príncipe de los Saiyajin que tenemos." Sonrió, y saludó.

Vegeta asintió en respuesta y miró mientras el otro Saiyajin se volteó y se disparó lejos, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su hogar; tal vez Kakarotto tenía **algo** de inteligencia después de todo.

Volteándose, miró hacia la ciudad, notando que la mayoría de los incendios que quedaban de su batalla parecían haber sido apagados. Podrían ser una raza de débiles, pero estos Humanos podían ser increíblemente trabajadores cuando lo elegían. Probablemente tendrían la ciudad entera de nuevo a lo normal en semanas. Era una pena que no todos fueran como Bulma; si era así, tendrían las cosas arregladas en cuestión de días.

Pero ese pensamiento movió la extraña sensación de nuevo, y frunció el ceño para sí mismo. Bulma, entonces, era la fuente de su sentimiento. Y bruscamente se dio cuenta que Kakarotto le había proveído con una explicación. Frunció el ceño; dejar que Kakarotto se entrometa en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia... pero el otro guerrero tenía un punto. Él había compartido batallas con Kakarotto ---pero él compartía un hogar y un hijo con Bulma. Y sin embargo su unión con su antiguo rival era más fuerte.

Suspiró, entendiendo finalmente exactamente lo que estaba mal. Debería haberlo sabido ---pero había sabido por años, y había estado evitándolo todo el tiempo. Y había tomado los tontos divagues de un guerrero de clase baja para hacerlo enfrentarlo. Maldición.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento. ¿Estaba listo para esto? ¿Podía hacerlo? Había enfrentado y derrotado algunas de las más grandes amenazas en la galaxia... había incluso enfrentado la muerte, dos veces. Y nada de eso lo había perturbado tanto como esto.

Pero... abrió sus ojos. No tendría paz hasta que no lidiara con eso. Y estaría condenado si permitía que Kakarotto lo superara en esto, también.

Entonces... ¿dónde **estaba** Bulma? Se elevó al nivel que él la había visto subir, y frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor; el edificio estaba mucho más inestable de lo que había pensado. Este nivel parecía que colapsaría en cualquier segundo. ¿Ella no se había dado cuenta del daño? No, él la conocía. Ella lo había visto, está bien ---y probablemente no le había dado importancia. Maldita ---para una no guerrera, la mujer prosperaba positivamente en el peligro.

Apretando sus dientes en frustración, Vegeta se fue a encontrarla. Ella estaba, como había esperado, en su habitación, juntando las cosas que probablemente pensaba que eran irreemplazables. Frunció el ceño, mirándola en silencio por un momento; no había nada en ese cofre de almacenamiento que no pudiera ser reemplazado. Pero ella ni siquiera lo notó de pie allí; parecía absorta en algo que sostenía en sus manos. Angostó sus ojos; era la maldita foto que él odiaba, la que la madre de Bulma le había hablado de tomar. Posando para esa foto había sido la única manera que pudo callar a la mujer. Pero Bulma la sostenía ahora como si significara algo para ella...

Bruscamente se inclinó para alejar la foto, guardándola como si escondiéndola, y él frunció el ceño de nuevo. Su sentimentalismo la haría matarse. **¡Humanos! ¡Mujeres!** pensó de nuevo.

* * *

  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Vegeta demandó. Bulma se quedó quieta con su corazón golpeando.

"Me asustaste como el demonio, Vegeta," dijo bruscamente, para cubrir su incomodidad; ¿la había visto con la foto?

"Todo este edificio está listo para caerse en cualquier segundo, ¿y volviste para que---" entró en la habitación y miró a la caja, levantando un artilugio extraño "---algunas ropas, e inútiles baratijas? ¿Estás loca?"

Ella se lo arrebató, enojada. "No son baratijas. Este es mi primer invento."

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"Es un encapsulador portátil. Lo hice para mi padre un día."

Vegeta le frunció el ceño de la manera que le fruncía el ceño a cualquier cosa que lo confundiera ---quería destruirlo. Protectoramente, ella sostuvo el dispositivo en su pecho, luego lo empujó a un lado a la caja lejos de él. Él suspiró en irritación y se volteó a la caja, perentoriamente presionando el botón para encapsularla; ella jadeó en furia. "No estuvo terminado---"

"Ya terminaste ahora." Y la levantó, arrojándola sobre un hombro a pesar de sus protestas, sosteniéndola allí firmemente con solo una mano y levantando la cápsula en la otra antes de voltearse para volar fuera del edificio con ella. Una vez afuera, la bajó y presionó la cápsula en su mano.

Ella apretó su mano en un puño, y consideró golpearlo con él antes de desechar la idea; lo había golpeado antes y no había hecho nada sino lastimar sus dedos ."Cómo te **atreves**---"

En ese momento, detrás de ellos, hubo un bajo estruendo, como un trueno antes de una tormenta ---pero no había nubes de tormenta en el cielo. Vegeta solamente cruzó sus brazos y la miró; ella miró alrededor y repentinamente se dio cuenta que el sonido era de lo que quedaba de su casa. Mientras miraba en horror, la última porción de la Corporación Cápsula tembló y colapsó casi ociosamente al suelo.

Bulma miró fijamente a la creciente nube de polvo y sintió su estómago apretarse en realización: **Acabo de estar allí hace un segundo atrás. Podría haberme muerto...**

Y, con culpa, miró a Vegeta. Pero afortunadamente, él no dijo nada, aunque un "te lo dije" ciertamente hubiera estado en orden.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que puedan reconstruirlo?" preguntó, volteándose para mirar a las ruinas e ignorando su consternación.

"Um... la compañía de seguros dijo que tendría a los contratistas empezando mañana. Terminarían en una semana. Una de las ventajas de una póliza de un millón de zenis."

Él asintió, como si le importara. "Bien. Eso estará bien." Se volteó hacia ella, y ella frunció el ceño ante su críptica declaración, luego miró alrededor.

"¿Qué? ---¿Y dónde está Trunks?"

"Lo envié a quedarse con Kakarotto y su familia. Ya se fue."

"**¿Qué?** Pero... no hice una bola para él o algo..."

"Bulma, ¿cuantas veces ha pasado el niño la noche en su casa? Tiene su propio cepillo de dientes allí ---estará bien. Ahora vamos."

"---¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?"

Él suspiró en exasperación y rodó sus ojos. "No podemos quedarnos muy bien aquí, ¿verdad? Así que te voy a llevar a otro lugar."

Ella lo miró fijamente. Otro lugar ---¿quería decir un misterioso lugar a donde él desaparecía cuando no estaba alrededor de la Corporación Cápsula? ¿Realmente iba a llevarla allí? Pero tanto como su curiosidad se alzó inmediatamente, suspiró y cruzó sus brazos. "Vegeta, necesito quedarme aquí. Tengo que ver la reconstrucción---"

"Tus padres pueden hacer eso."

"Pero están la administración de directores---"

"Que es completamente usada por ti yéndote por días en cualquier momento de aventuras aleatorias. Pueden hacer funcionar las cosas simplemente bien."

"Pero---"

"Mujer, no hay razón absolutamente lógica para que te quedes aquí. ¡Ahora vamos!" Y con eso, la meció sobre sus brazos de nuevo, sin molestarse en esperar por su consentimiento. Ella solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para meter la cápsula en su bolsillo y arrojar un brazo alrededor de su hombro antes que él despegara. Él era tan malditamente impaciente...

Y estaba incluso más curiosa que antes. Había algo extraño sobre el comportamiento de Vegeta; era raro que estuviera tan insistente con ella sobre algo. Era mucho más su estilo ofrecer algo una vez, luego nunca más pedirlo de nuevo si ella se rehusaba ---de hecho, no era en su usual estilo hacer una oferta. Pero su anuncio de sus intenciones habían sido más de una demanda que un pedido... así que había intentado llevarla con él de todas maneras. Eso era **muy** extraño... él estaba planeando algo. ¿Pero qué?

Ella lo miró de perfil mientras él volaba con ella, y como de costumbre no podía decir nada de su expresión; parecía enojado, pero entonces siempre se veía enojado. Ella apretó sus dientes y se hizo relajar, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para tambalearlo una vez que se había decidido sobre algo; era demasiado extraño, vivir con un hombre que ella realmente no **conocía**, incluso después de diez años. Oh, conocía sus hábitos y algo de sus pensamientos... pero él nunca le había permitido ver al **verdadero** Vegeta, el cual había echado vistazos de vez en cuando, y el cual él nunca dejaba mostrar pos más que un instante cuando su guardia estaba baja. El verdadero Vegeta, ella sabía, fue el que lo trajo a vivir con ella de nuevo después de la terrible lucha contra Cell, lo que lo había mantenido con ella por los últimos diez años incluso a pesar que él parecía perpetuamente molesto con ella. El verdadero Vegeta era el que la había mantenido de echarlo y encontrar a alguien más una docena de veces. Suspiró y se acomodó más en sus brazos. Supuso que era bueno que él todavía la intrigase; después de diez años podría haberse aburrido con otro hombre. La vida con Vegeta era todo menos aburrida, al menos.

Descansó su cabeza en su hombro y miró alrededor; amaba volar con él, y a pesar que nunca lo pedía, tomaba ventaja llena de las ocasionales oportunidades que recibía. Era suficiente para alejar lo último de irritación que sentía por él, mientras miraba a la tierra dispersada abajo; se escurrió para tener una mejor vista mientras sobrevolaban una ciudad en segundos. El viento se apresuró pasándolos, solo levemente golpeando su aura, y ella rió mientras se disparaban a través de un valle, montañas apresurándose tan rápido que parpadeaban en su visión y luego se iban. Esto **tenía** que ser otra razón por la que se quedó con él, ¿qué otro hombre común podría haberle dado esto?

Él la miró, y bruscamente lo sintió aminorizar un poco mientras la movía; un momento después ella colgaba bajo él, sostenida solo bajo sus brazos. Jadeó, pero el agarre de él era firme; sabía que no la dejaría caer. Y luego él le sonrió en esa malvada manera suya ---y despegó. **Realmente** despegó. Ella chilló mientras se disparaban a través del cielo, su impulso tan grande que su cuerpo se enderezó; rió y levantó sus brazos como si ella, también, estuviera volando. Y cuando miró hacia abajo, la ilusión fue completa; podía imaginar que era su poder el que los conducía sobre los cultivos tan rápido que era solo un tablero de ajedrez parpadeando en su visión; sobre bosques en el parpadeo de un ojo; gritó en voz alta cuando rompieron la barrera del sonido y escuchó la poderosa concusión de un estruendo sónico alrededor de ellos. Y luego estuvieron sobre el océano, con el mar explotando en gemelas paredes alrededor de ellos mientras su pasaje lo azotaba en una furia, grandes olas curvándose y alrededor de ellos en un parcial túnel. Él se orilló, y ella casi cerró sus ojos mientras una ola lo grande suficiente para hacer volcar un super petrolero azotaba hacia ellos ---cerca, ¡tan cerca! Y como había sabido lo haría, la ola se curvó sobre ellos completamente, completando el túnel y haciendo eco el rugido de su pasaje atrás de ellos antes de dispararse libre, justo mientras el túnel comenzaba a colapsarse. Gritó en triunfo, y continuaron.

Alzó la vista hacia él por un momento, cuando un poco de la emoción se había aminorizado; era completamente diferente de él hacer algo como esto. Estaba casi siendo... **amable**. Pero ella frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza; no podía recordar la última vez que él había sido amable. Si lo había sido alguna vez. Incluso su comportamiento ahora probablemente tenía algún motivo oculto ---y sonrió, repentinamente sospechando la respuesta. "¡Fanfarrón!"

Él sonrió de nuevo sin mirarla, y la puso sobre su espalda, aminorando solo un poco mientras ella acomodaba su agarre alrededor de su cuello, luego disparándose de nuevo. Fue una buena sincronización; había empezado a cansarse un poco, y descansó con agradecimiento contra él mientras él seguía volando. "¿A dónde estamos yendo?" le preguntó al final.

Él estuvo en silencio por un momento, y luego apuntó hacia adelante. "Allí."

Ella intentó mirar, pero sus ojos eran mucho mejor que los de ella así que se rindió cuando no pudo ver nada sino agua. Llegarían allí pronto. Suspiró. Solo Dende sabía a donde la estaba llevando; al menos tenía la cápsula, con toda su ropa y casi todas sus cosas imprescindibles. Y estimulante como este vuelo había sido... Su cuerpo era cálido y fuerte bajo el de ella. Sonrió para sí misma y se preguntó si sería capaz de convencerlo de jugar una diferente clase de juego con ella después...

Y luego frunció el ceño, angostando sus ojos mientras finalmente fue capaz de divisar algo en el horizonte. Él se orilló en un amplio círculo mientras se acercaban allí, y ella se dio cuenta que era una isla: grande a un final con el colapsado cono de un volcán, hubiera sido amenazador que hubieran venido por el mar más que en el aire; estaba rodeada en todos lados por grandes piedras rotas que sobresalían del mar, y la isla misma estaba bordeada con altos, meros acantilados de brillantes piedras volcánicas negras. Pero mientras él aminoraba la velocidad y rodaba bajo para un aterrizaje, echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta que pasando los acantilados, era un lugarcito sorprendentemente adorable, cubierto con una denso, verde bosque y enroscado con diminutos riachuelos y cascadas que corrían del lago que había estado sereno en el viejo cono. Y estaba completamente aislado, por lo que podía decir; por supuesto, una promotora pesadilla, así que no parecía como si nadie estaría estableciendo residencias turísticas dentro de algún tiempo.

Vegeta se detuvo y bajó al suelo en el borde externo del gran cono, al lado de un pequeño sub lago que había formado una clase de terraza natural. Ella jadeó, dando un paso lejos de él para maravillarse ante la vista; podía ver la isla entera desde aquí, estirándose lejos por varias millas en cada dirección. En la terraza donde estaban de pie, la piedra volcánica se deshacía en una angosta "playa" de negra arena, ensombrecida por las masivas palmeras que se inclinaban lentamente en la brisa y las gruesas frondas de las plantas que pendían sus ojos en la clara agua; más arriba de la ladera, el riachuelo que alimentaba el lago corría en una tambaleante cascada. El viento sopló de nuevo, cargando con la fragancia del océano y el perfume de miles de clases de flores; cerró sus ojos y respiró el aire, temblando en placer. Nunca había olido nada tan dulce en toda su vida.

Se sobresaltó ante el sonido detrás de ella, y se volteó para ver que Vegeta se había volteado y estaba caminando hacia un conjunto de angostos escalones que no había notado antes, cortados prolijamente en la piedra obsidiana; desapareció en la vegetación que oscurecía la escalera mientras ella miraba fijamente. Comenzó a llamar por él, repentinamente insegura de sí misma en este extraño lugar, pero se contuvo por orgullo; exploraría por sí misma, entonces. Pero... él estaba actuando extrañamente, incluso para Vegeta, y su curiosidad había estado picando. No podía evitar sino sentir como que había algo... no muy bien...

Después de un momento, comenzó a caminar por las escaleras tras él.

* * *

**¿Realmente puedo hacer esto?** Vegeta se preguntó en silencio.

Escuchó mientras Bulma se movía hacia él para seguirlo por las escaleras, y suspiró en resignación. La decisión ya había sido tomada ---la había hecho años atrás. Solo tenía que reconocerla. Pero... suspiró. Su padre no había sido capaz de tomar este paso final, ni su padre antes que él ---pero bufó. Su padre había sido un cobarde y un tonto; eso no contaba. Kakarotto pudo haberlo hecho... pero Kakarotto era remotamente un apropiado Saiyajin. Con sus maneras humanas, pudo haber sido incluso fácil para él... Vegeta suspiró en irritación. El paso más difícil que un verdadero podía tomar, y ese tonto había pasado campante a través de él. Maldito.

Empujó el pensamiento a un lado; mejor concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. Llegó a la entrada de la caverna y suspiró, relajándose y pasando a través del arco; a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba la Corporación Cápsula, este lugar era mucho más cercano a la idea de "hogar" para él, como Bulma había explicado el concepto. Se preguntó cuanto le gustaría a ella ---y luego frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando se habían vuelto los sentimientos de la mujer tan importantes para él? Pero ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Sus sentimientos le habían importando por mucho más de lo que había admitido alguna vez; era momento de enfrentar la verdad en más maneras que una.

Así que escuchó intensamente mientras Bulma entraba detrás de él y jadeaba en sorpresa. Se permitió un poco de engreimiento ante su reacción; había sabido que le gustaría. Había puesto mucho trabajo en este luchar sobre los años, y finalmente había quedado en una condición adecuada; era al menos digno de llamarse su residencia. La alta, convexa caverna había sido perfecta cuando había encontrado esta isla, y aunque primero se había sentido extraño ---el trabajo manual estaba más debajo de él, pero no había habido nadie más para hacerlo ---luego encontró que disfrutaba venir aquí. Era su lugar especial; nunca había tenido ningún interés en traer a nadie más, ni siquiera a Trunks, aquí. Antes de ahora.

Se fue a uno de los gabinetes y echó una ojeada a través de la reservas de cápsulas allí, la única cosa en este lugar que no había sido hecha con sus propias manos, y eligió una; cuando se expandió, empujó el pequeño refrigerador en el lugar con el dedo del pie y se volteó para mirarla. Ella estaba deambulando alrededor tocando cosas como si no pudiera creerle bien a sus ojos; él sonrió para sí mismo mientras ella corría sus manos sobre los gabinetes que él había hecho, caminaba por los escalones que él había construido para el segundo nivel, miraba a través de las ventanas que él había tallado en la roca. Bajó y examinó el futón; mientras las fibras de plantas que había encontrado para llenarlo podrían no ser tan cómodas como ella estaba acostumbrada, pensó que servirían bastante bien.

Al final se volteó hacia él, y él estaba divertido de ver que él la había dejado sola completamente. "Esto... tu..." se quedó en silencio, y rió un poco. "Supongo que estoy un poco sin habla."

"El día que te golpees y quedes sin habla es verderamente un día milagroso para la Humanidad," dijo, cruzando sus brazos y volteándose para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la entrada. "Hay comida en el refrigerador; volveré en un rato. Voy a cazar."

"¿Cazar?" Sonó sorprendida pero no excesivamente; estaba acostumbrada a sus periódicas cacerías, aunque todavía no estaba completamente cómoda con la perspectiva. "Pero... ¿hay animales peligrosos, aquí?"

Él podía escuchar la confusión en su voz, y sonrió para sí mismo; ella no entendía por qué iba a cazar cuando había comida disponible. Era interesante; su amabilidad no había sido siempre tan pastoril en sí misma... pero debería estar contenta; ya estaba alterando el ritual lo suficiente como para adecuarse más a sus sensibilidades Humanas. "Hay, pero no llegan de la montaña hasta aquí," respondió. "Deberías estar a salvo si no te vas hacia el lago." Y luego se volteó para irse. Mientras bajaba los escalones, notó que el sol se estaba poniendo, y que una luna llena ya se había levantado en el cielo nocturno. Bueno; eso, también, era parte del ritual, aunque ya no tenía su cola. Parecía que todo estaba cayendo en lugar perfectamente... prueba, decidió, que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Por supuesto, todo eso sería académico, si ella se rehusaba...

Pasó en el frío de las sombras del bosque,e hizo a un lado tales pensamientos. Si ella se rehusaba, se rehusaba. Tendría que lidiar con eso simplemente. Pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por tales cosas; él era Saiyajin, y la caza había comenzado.

* * *

**Simplemente no puedo creerlo,** Bulma pensó mientras completaba su exploración en la caverna de Vegeta. **Que pudiera construir un lugar como este, con sus propias manos ---que pudiera elegir una isla tan hermosa en donde construirlo ---y que me hubiera traído a **_**mí**_** aquí...**

Estaba de pie en la entrada de la caverna, tocando con los dedos la casi brillante suavidad de la dura pierda; debió haber ampliado el arco en algún punto con su poder. El lugar era primitivo, comparado con lo que el de seguro estaba acostumbrado ---pero tenía todas las comodidades que un ascético como Vegeta querría. Era suficiente para ella, al menos; había vivido más duro que eso, allá en sus días de cacería de las Esferas del Dragón. De hecho, era lujoso comparado con algunos de los lugares en los que había descansado su cabeza durante los años... Eso era todo demasiado extraño. Este **no podía** ser su Vegeta ---el hombre que había ignorado a su hijo hasta que el niño fue lo suficientemente grande para luchar con él. El hombre que rutinariamente la **ignoraba** a menos que quisiera algo... este era casi una persona diferente. Pero... no. Sería completamente tonto de ella intentar leer algo en su extraño comportamiento. Él estaba tramando algo, ella sabía ---pero qué, no sabía, y ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarse. Y probablemente era una pérdida de tiempo que lo intentara.

Y de cualquier manera, estaba toda esta hermosa isla para explorar. Sacó una cápsula que había usado para empacar sus pertenencias de la casa, y la expandió para encontrar algo más cómo para usar. Para su placer, había guardado su bikini, e inmediatamente se escurrió en ella y tomó una toalla. El lago había sido simplemente demasiado bonito para dejarlo pasar, y había sido un largo, extraño día; nadar ayudaría a sacar su mente de este extraño giro de eventos.

El lago era claro y poco profundo; podía ver todo el camino del final cuando se metió allí, y entonces saltó para entrar. Estaba tan frío y vigorizante como había esperado, y jugueteó como no lo había hecho en años, nadando hasta que estuvo exhausta y luego simplemente flotando de espaldas, dejando que el sol la entibiase.

No se había dado cuenta que se había acercado a una orilla hasta que una sombra cayó sobre ella; sobresaltada abrió sus ojos para ver que Vegeta había vuelto, y estaba de pie al borde del lago. Cuanto tiempo había estado allí, mirándola en silencio, no tenía idea, pero no le molestaba. Le gustaba, realmente, la manera en que a veces él la miraba fijamente, sin decir nada, a veces por horas. Mientras no mirara a otra mujer de la misma manera, nunca le molestaría. Ella miró hacia donde él estaba, contorneado por la luz del sol; estaba sudoroso y sucio y salpicado con oscuras motas de lodo ---pero cuando vio su mano, se dio cuenta que probablemente no sería lodo lo que veía. Estaba arrastrando debajo de él algo que no podía identificar, salgo notar que era largo y eludo y recientemente muerto... Jadeó incómoda. Entonces su cacería había sido exitosa.

Su rostro no tenía expresión mientras la miraba; después de un momento, soltó la cosa y se volteó. Ella miró, curiosa, mientras él se desvestía, arrojando sus guantes y botas al suelo, y luego se metía al agua, con ropa y todo. Inmediatamente fue bajo el agua y salió un momento después, frotándose la suciedad y sangre de su piel y ropa.

Vio una oportunidad, y sonrió para sí misma. De brazos cruzados, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, se dejó llevar hacia donde él se estaba lavando, como si por accidente. Él ya se había sacado la mayoría de la mugre y motas de encima cuando ella flotó pasándolo, poniendo una inocente ---pero tentadora--- mirada en su rostro.

Él bajó la vista, sus manos pausando en su fregado, y ella puso un punto en su tarjeta privada cuando sus ojos cayeron hacia su cuerpo. Lo que sea que fuera que lo había llevado a ella hacía diez años atrás, todavía lo tenía. Pateó para levantarse, poniéndose de pie en la profunda caja de agua, y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda para sonreírle en la cara, coqueteando sin vergüenza.

Él bajó sus manos. Miró en sus ojos. Y se volteó, nadando de nuevo hacia la orilla, dejándola sola en el agua. Ella miró fijamente en incredulidad mientras él salía del agua y volvía por los escalones a la caverna, arrastrando su "presa" detrás de él.

Lo miró fijamente por un largo momento, y luego escupió una claramente palabrota poco femenina. Debería haberlo sabido. Confiar en que un Saiyajin elija comida sobre sexo.

Irritada salió del agua y se secó, casi arañando su piel cruda con la toalla mientras hervía por dentro... pero a pesar de su ira, también estaba preocupada. No era de él que rechazara tal obvia invitación, especialmente no en un momento como este; en el pasado, había sido siempre incluso más amoroso que lo usual después de una pelea o una satisfactoria cacería, y él había tenido ambas hoy. Tal vez algo estaba mal... No. Se estaba preocupando innecesariamente. Él había estado actuando extrañamente todo el día, pero entonces ese había sido un día extraño.

Eso tenía que ser.

El sol se acababa de poner; envolviendo la toalla a su alrededor, volvió por los escalones para encontrar la cámara caverna brillar con una cálida luz dorada ---Vegeta había encendido las antorchas que había notado colgando de los candelabros en la pared. Para su sorpresa, la parpadeante luz de fuego le daba a la cámara una remarcablemente acogedora atmósfera; nunca hubiera pensado de algo asociado con Vegeta como "acogedor". Él simplemente se estaba arrodillando a lado de la criatura mientras ella se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba, mirándolo.

Cualquier cosa que estuviera mal con él, obviamente no. Todavía ofendida por su rechazo, levantó sus rodillas a su pecho y preguntó irritablemente, "No vas a cortar eso aquí dentro, ¿verdad?"

Su única respuesta fue mirarla y levantar una mano, manifestando y dando forma a una porción de su ki alrededor de ella para formar un borde afilado y cortante, y luego destruyó su asesinato en unos rápidos movimientos. Ella tragó mientras su garganta se alzaba en disgusto, y deliberadamente se volteó en el futón, manteniendo su espalda hacia él. Si él pensaba que iba a venir a la cama con **ella** todo ensangrentado, tenía otro pensamiento por venir...

"Oi, Bulma."

Ah, entonces realmente recordaba como hablar. "¿Qué?" preguntó ella, molesta.

"¿No has comido aún?"

"¡No, gracias!" dijo brusca y sarcásticamente. "No estoy demasiado hambrienta justo ahora."

Él se movió detrás de ella; ella escuchó un bajo murmullo y sintió la familiar espina en la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras él manipulaba sus energías de ki de nuevo, y luego silencio por un momento. Y luego se sobresaltó mientras la luz de las antorchas más cercanas se apagaba. Se volteó en sorpresa para verlo de pie sobre el futón. Con algo oscuro yaciendo en un pequeño plato de madera en su mano. Giró su cabeza a un lado, con asco.

"Ugh. Vegeta, ¿no puedes comer afuera o algo?"

Él simplemente continuó mirándola, y ella le frunció el ceño de nuevo en sorpresa; una extraña expresión que no podía interpretar estaba en su rostro, y la alertó inmediatamente. Había algo muy extraño sobre la manera en que la estaba mirando, algo significante...

Se agachó bruscamente, tomó el objeto del plato, y movió su mano hacia ella. "Esto es para ti."

Ella lo miró fijamente, luego a su mano; le entregaba un gran trozo de carne que todavía estaba humeando de su anterior dueño, apenas muerto. Luego de nuevo a él. Su rostro estaba parcialmente en sombras, pero ella podía ver sus ojos claramente; él la estaba mirando intensamente, como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo que ella aceptara su oferta...

"Ah... Vegeta..." tartamudeó, mirando de nuevo a la carne. Su mano no vaciló, y él no dijo nada.

Ella tragó de nuevo. Por primera vez, deseó que dejara de actuar tan extrañamente y volviera a ser su usual frío, distante ser. Entendía a ese Vegeta, sabía como lidiar con él, podía incluso anticipar sus reacciones, a veces. Habían forzado un entendimiento, de alguna manera, durante los años, y ella se había vuelto cómoda con las fronteras que habían puesto para el otro. Este nuevo, intenso Vegeta, que creaba cosas en lugar de destruirlas y realmente parecía quererla alrededor ---no lo entendía en lo absoluto. Él estaba cruzando demasiadas de esas fronteras, y ella no estaba lista para eso.

Pero... ella volvió a mirarlo, y tembló. La mirada en su rostro era tan diferente de su usual fría mirada o sonrisa... Este no era otro de sus juegos de mente. ¿Pero qué quería decir...? Recordó las veces que lo había encontrado, una vez cada tanto, mirándola con un diferente tipo de mirada; una mirada que fue una vez suave y más intensa, mucho más parecida a la manera que la estaba mirando ahora... y se sonrojó, inexplicablemente. Él era mucho más fácil para lidiar cuando estaba siendo un idiota arrogante. No demandaba nada de ella que no estuviera lista o dispuesta para dar. Pero cuando estaba de esta manera, podía sentirlo derrumbando las paredes que ella había erguido alrededor de sí misma. Sin esas paredes, ella era vulnerable ---y solo él, guerrero que él era, sabía como romperlas. Nunca lo había hecho antes; pensó que nunca lo haría. Y tal vez nunca había querido que lo hiciera; siempre había temido la posibilidad. Siempre había temido de **él**, en esta única manera.

Y sin embargo... tanto como la perspectiva la atemorizaba, también la intrigaba, como siempre él lo había hecho. Había habido siempre una parte de ella, susurrando cuando dejaba su guardia baja, que se había preguntando que sucedería si Vegeta se decidiera alguna vez revelarse para ella. ¿Se asentarían en una normal, sosa relación? Ella sabía mejor. ¿Pero sería el extremo opuesto? Vegeta, ella sabía, no **elegía**, él **reclamaba**.

Hasta ahora, él no la había reclamado ---y ella había pensado siempre que no quería que lo hiciera.

Pero había echado suficientes vistazos al alma adentro del caparazón de millas de grosor, que a pesar de sí misma, quería ver más...

Y todo lo que hacer, se dio cuenta, era aceptar lo que él estaba ofreciendo. Que era mucho más que un pedazo de carne sangrienta.

Suspiró. Nunca podría rechazar un verdadero desafío.

Riendo un poco para cubrir su nerviosismo, se sentó, enderezándose mientras miraba a su mano. "Supongo que no sabe como pollo, ¿huh?"

Los labios de él se movieron, pero no sonrió, y levantó su mano para ella. Ella se inclinó y mordió delicadamente, tratando duro de no pensar sobre qué estaba comiendo, e intentando más duro no ver la manera en que él la estaba mirando. Ella tragó tan rápidamente como pudo, sin molestarse en masticar, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar sino notar la calidez de la carne, el acentuado, salado sabor fuerte de la sangre...

Él sacó su mano tan pronto ella había comido su pedazo, ausentemente mordiendo un trozo él mismo antes de poner el trozo de nuevo en el plato a un lado de la cama, masticando y mirándola en silencio todo el tiempo. Cuando ella había tragado, alzó la mirada ---para ver que él le estaba sonriendo levemente. "¿Entonces?"

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, débilmente. "Supongo que es un sabor adquirido."

"Aa. Tal vez sí." Ella lo miró; él había bajado sus ojos, y parecía estar luchando para hablar. **¿Vegeta? ¿Luchando para hablar?**

Ella decidió darle un comienzo. "Entonces. ¿Quieres decirme qué fue todo esto?"

Él alzó la vista hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño, y luego suspiró. "Supongo que no tengo opción." Bajó su cabeza de nuevo. "Fue... importante que tu aceptaras lo que estaba ofreciendo. Compartiendo un asesinato es parte del ritual. En realidad, se suponía que tu me ayudaras a matarlo, pero cambié las reglas un poco."

Ella tembló, pero empujó el pensamiento a un lado. "¿Ritual? ¿Qué ritual? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Es..." suspiró, luego comenzó de nuevo. "Una vez me dijiste que parecía extraño para ti que los Saiyajin enviaran a sus hijos a otros mundos tan pronto como nacían. Yo te expliqué entonces que las uniones de sangre no eran tan importantes para nosotros. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya ningunas uniones que respetemos. Hay... tres uniones que un guerrero Saiyajin puede hacer en su vida. La mayoría de los guerreros hacen una de esas, o a veces dos, pero toda tercera ---esa es rara. **Muy** rara."

Le lanzó una mirada, como si asegurándose que estuviera escuchando. Lo estaba, con ambas orejas; ella tenía la sensación que esto era importante, y él **nunca** repetiría de nuevo. Satisfecho, bajó la mirada de nuevo.

"La primera es la unión con el enemigo. En la batalla o en la cacería, el enemigo es todo para un verdadero guerrero ---el estándar contra el que se pone a prueba, la meta que da significado a su vida. Hice esa primera unión tan temprano que no puedo recordar el primer enemigo que maté; solo era un niño. Pero recuerdo el sentimiento... era tan poderoso que pasé el resto de mi vida buscando por él de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Pueden haber tantas uniones de enemigos; una es rota cada vez que una batalla es ganada." Sonrió. "Kakarotto fue una de las uniones con enemigos más poderosas que hice. Lo que es irónico, considerando todo."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque la segunda unión es la de los camaradas ---esos que comparten una batalla, luchando del mismo lado. La mayoría de los Saiyajin encuentran esa unión con otros miembros de sus equipos asignados de combate ---el equipo se vuelve familia y amigo, todo en uno. Pensé que había encontrado esa unión con Nappa, hace mucho tiempo, pero Nappa no significaba nada para mí. **Realmente** no la encontré hasta mucho después. La primera vez fue con Trunks."

Trunks... no podía querer decir el niño de diez años de edad que había criado. "Oh. Ese bastante dulce muchacho del futuro..."

Vegeta bufó. "No era tan malditamente dulce. No lo conociste tan bien. ---De todas maneras, él fue el primero. Kakarotto fue el segundo. Nunca esperé unirme con **él**. Pero cuando luchamos contra Buu... Kakarotto es un tonto, pero no confiaría en nadie más a mi lado en batalla." Le frunció el ceño. "Y si le dices alguna vez, le daré más fotos tuyas para esa pequeña colección del sukebe que mantiene."

Ella lo miró. "Sólo inténtalo, y estarás hambriento y durmiendo en el sofá por un mes."

Él solo sonrió, y ella se sorprendió de nuevo; esta sonrisa parecía caso afectuosa. Tenía que estar viendo cosas.

"Dijiste que habían tres uniones," dijo rápidamente, repentinamente nerviosa.

Él asintió lentamente, la sonrisa desapareciendo. "La tercera... es la unión con una pareja."

Bulma se enderezó, mirándolo fijamente. Él miró en respuesta, su rostro sin expresión ---pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella con una fiereza que la había shockeado hasta el alma. "Hay mucho más en eso que solo vivir con alguien o incluso tener un niño con ellos," continuó. "**Mucho** más."

¿Quería decir esto lo que pensaba que quería decir? ¿Quería **él** decir esto? "Vegeta..." jadeó en asombro.

Él se acercó para tomar sus manos ---agarrarlas, para que ella no pudiera alejarse. "Esto es lo que estaba ofreciéndote," le dijo intensamente, sus negros ojos ardiendo como carbón. "Y esto es lo que aceptaste."

Y bruscamente, su mente tocó la de ella. Ella jadeó ---se había olvidado sobre las habilidades telépaticas de los Saiyajin, latentes excepto en ciertos momentos... pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Porque en el momento que él se abría **completamente** ---no más paredes, no mas fachadas, nada--- y ella estaba casi abrumada con la esencia de él. **Este** era el verdadero Vegeta que ella siempre había podido solo echar vistazos, ardiente y oscuro y enturbiado como el humo de un horno, no tan abierto para ella como **explorar**. Él era oscuro y terrible y hermoso y abrumador ---orgullo e ira y violencia y lujuria por la sangre y miles de otras emociones que surgían pasándola tan rápidamente que no podía nombrarlas, solo podía experimentarlas y por un momento, lo experimentó y todo lo que él era. Pero él era más, mucho más, que esas cosas superficiales ---ella cavó pasándolas y encontró lo que él había escondido de incluso sí mismo por años. Sus secretos... Protegidos por la mayoría de su vida por su orgullo, los había enfrentado al final, y lidiado con ellos. Sus miedos de debilidad, de insuficiencia... su terror de ser poco importante. **Necesitaba** ser necesitado, más que cualquier otra cosa. Y necesitaba todas las cosas que otras personas necesitaban, compañía y confianza y un lugar al que llamar hogar. Y la necesitaba a ella. Era tan profundo y poderoso un impulso como todos los demás, sin razón o lógica pero simplemente **allí**, e inevitable, irrefutable. La necesitaba. Así que le había ofrecido en intercambio... él mismo.

Y bruscamente se dio cuenta que ella lo amaba.

Por lo que se ofreció en respuesta, tímidamente, y él inmediatamente la aceptó. Ella era un igual para él en muchas maneras; sus propios miedos e incertidumbres estaban cubiertos por un orgullo casi tan grande como el de él, y su más grande miedo ---de perder su independencia, de ser débil--- era algo que él entendía, completamente. Se sintió ella misma mientras él la miraba, fría clara luz que brillaba contra su oscuridad, no destruyendo o compitiendo con eso sino **completándolo**, fortaleciéndolo por contraste. Mientras él ---para su completa y total sorpresa--- la fortalecía. Ella necesitaba esa fuerza. Ella lo necesitaba.

Cuando volvió a sí misma, estaba desorientada, temblando, y él estaba doblado a su lado, jadeando para respirar. Toda la situación de compartir sus mentes se había ido, como si nunca hubiera estado... pero ella podía sentir algo más, profundo y sutil e irrompible, entre ellos. Esto era lo que él le había ofrecido, y lo que ella había aceptado. La tercera unión.

Ella era de él ahora, sin disputa, encadenada a él de por vida. La hubiera atemorizado, si él se lo hubiera explicado de antemano, pero ahora que estaba en su lugar, entendió por qué no lo había hecho. Ella era suya... pero él también era de ella. Se maravilló por un momento, que con su orgullo se hubiera permitido unirse de esta manera, pero luego sonrió, girando su cabeza para mirarlo. Los ojos de él estaban cerrados fuertemente y su frente fruncida y goteando con sudor, como si forjar el vínculo entre ellos hubiera tomado toda su fuerza ---y probablemente lo había hecho. Ella no podía incluso imaginar qué esfuerzo de voluntad debió haberle tomado para abrirse completamente de esa manera. Pero entendió lo que significaba.

Se acercó y tocó su rostro levemente con sus dedos, y él abrió sus ojos, cautelosamente. "Sabes, podrías simplemente habérmelo dicho, te ahorrabas mucho esfuerzo," bromeó.

Su frente se juntó en el familiar fruncir de ceño, y se sentó, alcanzando el plato de nuevo al lado de la cama. "Las palabras no significan nada," respondió cuidadosamente alrededor de un bocado. "Ustedes los Humanos confían en las palabras demasiado."

Ella escuchó lo que no estaba diciendo, y sonrió. Todo había cambiado entre ellos, ahora ---y sin embargo nada había realmente cambiado en lo absoluto. Bruscamente, sin embargo, se encontró mirando fijamente a la carne en su mano. Y recordando el sabor de ella, salado sudor en su lengua...

En impulso, se acercó y haló su mano de nuevo hacia ella, delicadamente tomando el último trozo y terminándolo. Él la miró fijamente mientras ella lamía sus dedos, y ella le parpadeó en sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó. "No es como que no te queda mucho."

Él la miró fijamente por un largo momento, y luego una lenta sonrisa se propagó a través de su rostro. "Ni siquiera puedes comer bien, mujer. Hay sangre todo alrededor de tus labios."

Ella parpadeó, y se movió para limpiar su boca. "Oh---"

"Espera. Ya entiendo." Y antes que pudiera reaccionar, él se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los suyos propios, sólo lo suficiente para limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre que había visto allí. Ella se sorprendió, involuntariamente; él nunca la había besado **así** antes ---lentamente y con goce, como si estuviera saboreando su boca con la suya propia... cuando se alejó, ella se estaba sonrojando como una niña.

"Hay una cosa más que tenemos que hacer antes que el ritual termine," le dijo suavemente, sus ojos brillando en la luz del fuego. "¿Crees que deberíamos completarlo ahora?"

Ella sonrió en respuesta, luego lamió sus labios. Entonces esto era lo que había estado esperando. "Sí, yo creo que sí. Y si esto es lo que el sabor de la carne cruda te hace, podría haber algo de esta carne cruda después de todo."

"Oh, hay, hay. Y ---Bulma..."

"¿Hmm?"

"De ahora en más, consíguetela tu misma."

* * *

Vegeta miró sobre su isla mientras el alba se acercaba, y se permitió una generosa medida de auto satisfacción. El sentimiento que lo había plagado ---ese algo que estaba mal, incompleto--- se había ido, y todo estaba bien de nuevo. De hecho, se sintió más en paz consigo mismo que nunca en su vida. Todo había cambiado... y sin embargo, nada en lo absoluto. Cerró sus ojos mientras una brisa soplaba a través de la entrada de la caverna, cargando con ella el olor del salado mar y del bosque. Y de la presa. Sonrió, mirando de de nuevo a la dormida figura en el futón detrás de él. Se preguntó si sería capaz de llevarla a cazar con él, ahora.

Dio un paso hacia el futón y se agachó a su lado, descansando su cabeza en una mano para mirarla por un momento. Era sorprendente, realmente, el poder que esta débil mujer Humana tenía sobre él. En verdad, con la unión ahora en lugar, no era diferente del poder que siempre había tenido sobre él... pero ahora ella lo sabía, y podía usar ese poder como quisiera. La perspectiva no le perturbaba como había pensado que lo haría. Después de todo, él tenía el mismo poder sobre ella. Y, pensó, sonriendo para sí mismo malvadamente, no tenía problema en lo absoluto con usarlo.

Por supuesto, tendría que usarlo justamente pronto. Ella no estaría muy contenta cuando se diera cuenta que la había dejado embarazada de nuevo. No; enmendó eso. Estaría contenta, está bien ---por eso lo había hecho, como un regalo para ella ---pero no **actuaría** complacida. Probablemente dejaría de cocinarle y de dormir con él por días. Él aceptaba eso. Ella tenía su orgullo, después de todo.

Pero hasta que se diera cuenta, él mantendría su boca cerrada. Él se había unido a ella, pero no era estúpido.

Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, se fue hacia el cofre de almacenamiento que ella había traído con ella, y se acercó para sacar la fotografía que había escondido al final. Tonta, sentimental mujer. Sacó la foto de su marco y se concentró por un momento, usando su poder para derretir y re-fundir el roto vidrió para que el marco estuviera entero de nuevo. Luego reemplazó la foto y sacó la fotografía en el centro de la mesa en el medio de la habitación.

No tenía sentido ocultar tales cosas.

* * *


End file.
